The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail
by PalaDude234
Summary: What happens when a Demon Slayer Joins Fairy Tail Find out if this demon slayer has any personal relation to Natsu. If so how is this going to effect the guild? Will cover entire series except the Anime-only and misc arcs and Have Tons of Plot Twists in it. Plot Holes: Will get own chapter's if needed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The Year is X661<p>

The day was beautiful in Magnolia with the people talking to their neighbors with the breeze flashing in the air. I was minding my own business until a girl with the same age as me bumped into me and she hit the ground. I reach out my hand and asked her wait her name was she said "Mavis… Mavis Vermillion."

When I saw her she was beautiful as the ocean. Her hair shiny like the sun, eyes sparkle like they are stars. From that moment on we were in love. I never known that a girl like her fell for a guy with long black hair, a red robe with a silver toga before. She asked me my name and I told her my name was Draco Nite and her name was Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip 15 Years)<p>

"AH…Mavis" I said with my breath flowing in the wind from admiring the view as we watched everything from the top of the hill. "Yeah, Draco?" Mavis said to me. "I'd like to marry you right here right now." When I said that Mavis cried tears of joy when were married and had Natsu. That was until that very morning. When I woke up that morning I saw Mavis wasn't next to me than she always was. When I got to Fairy Tail I heard the news from Warrod, Precht, and Yury about Mavis they told me she died. When I heard it I broke down because I lost the love of my life, my Mavis, My MAVY!

I told them I would return and then I casted a deep-sleep spell in order for someone or something to take care of Natsu. After it was done I left for a long journey until returned to Magnolia on that fateful year. The year I reunited with my son. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p>Present Day.<p>

"HM... This place has changed quite a lot from all those years ago." I said walking towards the street towards Fairy Tail. I saw the guild torn up by what seemed as fire and ice. I thought to myself "If Mavis was alive she'd kill whoever did this." When I looked forward I went up to the counter were a woman in a red dress was standing behind and she asked me if I wanted to join the guild and I accepted it. After I joined I saw two people. One with the power of ice. The Other the one with the power of fire. I asked the lady behind the counter who are those two? She told me that there name's were Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. When I heard Natsu's name tears in my eyes started forming when she saw the tear form she asked what was wrong I said "Nothing" with a sad tone in my voice. I when up to Natsu and asked who raises him. He simply responded "Igneel!", when I heard this I responded in a serious into a comedic manner "Wait.. YOU WERE RAISED BY IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON!" After that I fainted.

After waking up Natsu asked me for a battle and I agreed with a simple let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>*Outside of Fairy Tail*<p>

As Natsu and I headed to the back of the guild hall he asked me what my magic was. I told him that it would be a secret until our battle started and he simply replied in a childish way as I expected "NO. i want to know NOW!" I told him let's fight and I'll show you. As soon as our fight began I blocked his attacked with all my strength without using my magic until he released his _**Fire Dragon's** **Roar!**_ until I countered it with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage**_which overpowered Natsu's roar. After I countered Natsu shook and stared in awe as my attack overpowered his roar.

I then proceeded to attack with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's Talon**_and **_Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging__ Fist_** and after those two attacks Natsu head butted me which he then proceeded to use his _**Fire Dragon's Iron** **Fist**_on me to knock me out. After a while Natsu woke me up and apologized for knocking me out and took me to meet his friend Happy. I was happy to see Natsu had friends while I reminded myself about my past with my brother, Zeref who wouldn't let me go outside to play with the other kids.

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail.*<p>

After a while we headed back to the guild and Natsu told everyone, and I mean _**Everyone**_about my magic. Some people even stared in awe like Natsu when he saw my attack overpowered his roar. When me and Natsu got back he decided to go on a job while I stayed behind at the guild talking to Master Makarov privately about Natsu's heritage. He asked me how I know Natsu I told him that I'm his father and Mavis is his mother which left Makarov in a severe state of shock about Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis Vermillion had married and had a son named Natsu. He then proceeded to ask me why is Mavis his mother I told him she was my wife and that I cared for her very much and that I would show it to Natsu in future time.

A few hours later Natsu came in the guild during a brawl with a blonde girl. I went up to her and asked her name and she said "It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I shocked that a Heartfilia was in the guild and a quickly bowed to a person from a great family like her. I went up to Grey and ask him "Grey, do you happen to be related to a Silver Fullbuster by any chance?" When he heard that name he was in a rage and attacked me by using his **_Ice Make:_ Lance**. Makarov ordered Grey to stop but I grabbed the attack and ate it due to my magic he then proceeded to shoot another one but I phased through it like a ghost and sucker-punched him using my Shadow Travel which surprised everyone in the room with what I done and I told Grey "Dude, your clothes are off."

I told everyone about my magic and they were surprised they had a Devil-Slayer in the guild. I casually walked up to Cana Alberona and asked her one question "Do you happen to be related to a person named Zeira? Because I knew her along with Master's Dad Yury. They were both funny." and with that I received a smack from Cana and Master. And after that we partied all-night until the morning. It's probably what Mavis wanted for me to do because she liked my personality.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at Heartfilia Mansion*<p>

"I would like your guild for a kidnapping" A mysterious voice said

"And Whom, would you like kidnapped?" Another voice said

"My Daughter. LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"It shall be done Mr. Heartfilia" The voices said in unison.

_**OOOH GETTING TO THE PHANTOM LORD ARC**_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is probably what went down when Jose said that Jude wanted Lucy to be kidnapped & the Zeira part is a guess if you read Fairy Tail Zero she looks like Cana when she was little. Next Chapter will be a flashback Chapter for all of the things missing from this chapter.**_


	3. Flashback 1: Mavis and Draco

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Flashback: 1 (The relationship of Draco and Mavis)

* * *

><p>*Year X661*<p>

"Mavis?" I said. "That's a wonderful name to have for an angel like you." I said while we both blushed at what I said. She asked me if I'm related to anyone but I lied to her because Zeref's my brother. "Nobody. I'm an orphan." I said. Mavis felt bad for me and gave a kiss because of what I said and so I kissed her back and that was the start of our relationship.

After a while we started dating by going out on a few maybe even three dates tops. Me and Mavis took turns choosing were to go for our dates in a couple like fashion. The reason Mavis loved me was because of pattern our personalities because she never met anyone like her in her lifetime. To me Mavis was the best person I ever met in my life.

* * *

><p>*Year 6766*<p>

Me and Mavis were dating for fifteen years and I thought that both of us should get married. So I asked Mavis out to a romantic date to the top of a hill close by Magnolia. Mavis was happy about going to the hill and I was too. Mavis asked me why I asked her to come to the hill and I told her "It's a surprise." after I said that Mavis or Mavy as I liked to call her by both names cheered in excitement because she liked surprises. When she cheered I heard Precht say in a sarcastic tone "There she goes again with that cheer. To me you know it's getting annoying right." after I heard that I yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP PRECHT NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" after I said that Mavis laughed.

When we got to the hill we laid down on a blanket I brought with us to the hill. We both talked until Mavis asked in curiosity "What's the surprise?" I told her "If you want to know close your eyes but no peeking." after I said that I pulled out the ring from my pocket and told Mavis "Okay. Open your eyes!" when she opened her eyes tears started forming from her eyes when she saw the ring. After she saw it I asked her "Mavis. My sweet Mavis Vermillion would you please marry me?" I said. When she heard those word's she said "Yes Draco. Yes." after when she said this we both kissed and went back to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>*Back at the guild hall"<p>

"WHAT!" Yury, Precht, and Warrod said in unison. But after they said this Mavis calmed them down and she said "Guys. It's alright I know Draco. He'll take good care of me." in a calm tone of her voice. After hearing this Yury agreed because I know by this time he had a kid and wife with the kid being named Makarov. When me and Yury were alone I asked him "What's it like being married?" I said in a curious voice. After hearing this he said "It's not all that bad, having a wife is a good thing. You have someone who loves you by your side forever." after I heard this I looked down silently and remembered how Mavis and I first met. And after a while Me and Mavis got married and we then started to figure a place to live for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p>*9 Months Later*<p>

After when Me and Mavis got married she told me that she was pregnant which made both of us happy. Now Mavis was giving birth to our only child. Natsu. I thought Natsu was a good name because it meant summer. When I saw Natsu's hair I was confused I asked Mavis in a curious way "Does he get the pink hair from you or me?" after I asked she said "My Side!" in a happy tone. When Natsu was born Yury, Precht, and Warrod came over to see Natsu because he was Mine and Mavis's son after all.

* * *

><p>*Few Weeks later*<p>

I stayed at home while Mavis went out on a mission taking care of Natsu. When I was taking care of Natsu. Yury, Precht, and Warrod came bursting into the house and yelled "Draco. It's Mavis. You need to see this quick." after they said this I grabbed by coat and Natsu and headed over to the guild hall. After we arrived I saw Mavis on the floor not breathing when I saw this Natsu cried while I screamed at the top of my lungs "MAVIS! MY DARLING MAVIS!" after the funeral I took Natsu to the forest and cast a protection spell in order for someone to find Natsu while I took my journey to get my mind off of Mavis's death. That was until I came back here to see Natsu all grown up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This is the first of the flashbacks I have in store for this story. This one shows the missing parts of what happened in Chapter 1 and a bit of Chapter 2.<strong>_

_**Also: This story will be update everyday unless something comes up.**_


	4. Chapter 3

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3: Phantom Lord

* * *

><p>*Morning after the Party*<p>

"Ugh. I haven't that much fun since my bachelor party with Precht, Warrod, and Yury!" I said to myself. I got up off the floor and looked around to see if anyone else was up. I saw that I was the only one up and so I left the guild to go to the park to remember the times me and Mavis spent time in the park. I thought to myself that maybe I shouldn't show to Natsu that I'm his father until the time was right. I saw Natsu's personality was the same as mine when I was his age without the destructive part of his personality. "Ah. Natsu. My sweet, sweet boy." I said quietly when I walked back to the guild hall I saw that everyone was like themselves since I first saw them yesterday. So. I went out on a job to protect this rich old man from bandits while he was transporting priceless paintings which paid 2 million jewels.

I helped the old man get his paintings to the town safely and the man was happy but after a few seconds of paying me the old man died. When I saw him die I was in a rage because it reminded me of Mavis when she died. When his maid came in I told her what happened and she was sad. So we used a communication lacrima to tell the old man's children what happened. I decided to help bury the old man because he was just like me a nice person but with no wife to love him.

* * *

><p>*Night after the Party*<p>

When I got back it was already night-time so I started heading home. When I was walking home I heard screaming and ignored it. I arrived home at my cottage in the west part of town and just proceeded to get in to my bed. When I was asleep I had a dream that Mavis was still alive and that she said in a loving way "Draco. I love you my big demon slayer!" after she said that I blushed remembering the first time she said she loved me. Even in my dream's Mavis still loves me because we were in love together in our lives.

In my dream Me and Mavis talked about what our lives would have been like if she hadn't died. I told her about Natsu and she was very happy about that hearing her son's all grown up and joined her guild. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

When I got out of bed I made myself some pancakes and some orange juice. After I ate, I then headed out to the guild hall not before walking past the park were I saw Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified on the tree. After I found them crucified I ran to the guild to tell Makarov what happened but I found it in ruins with large metal pipes sticking out of the walls. When I saw that I remembered what Mavis said about the guild "If anything happens to it. Make sure you and the other people fight those baddies!" Mavis said while I swelled up with tears.

After I arrived at the guild everyone was standing and looking at Natsu, who was yelling at Makarov about going to war with another guild. I approached Makarov and Natsu because I wanted to know what guild did this and they said in unison "Phantom Lord!" After hearing this I flew into a rage and said in a serious tone and voice"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL, MAVIS VERMILLION WOULD BE ANGRY IF SOMEONE DESTROYED HER PRECIOUS GUILD!" after I said that everyone cheered in unison. After everyone including me cheered we then set off for Phantom Lord.

* * *

><p>* Phantom Lord Guild Hall*<p>

When we approached Phantom Lord Natsu kicked the door down in order for us to get in. Everyone stepped in for a fight with all of Phantom Lord's members. I fought thirty guys and quickly defeated them with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's**_** Wave. **I demolished them but my instincts got the best of me when my aura changed from a human to a demon which then made me shred them with the same attack I used before.

When Makarov ordered a retreat I wanted to stay behind and finish what I was doing but Makarov slapped me back to my senses. I stayed when Makarov lost his magic power and brought him back to the guild. To me Phantom Lord is Going Down!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Tomorrow I'll be switching dialogue formats with other characters in order to <strong>_**_separate who Draco's talking to._**

**_P.S. I might make two tie-in stories for this story. One will be about Draco's origins and the other about Draco's _****_journey._**

**_P.S.S: Dream will go into more detail in a future chapter or flashback._**


	5. War: Part 1

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4: War at Fairy Tail (Part 1)

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail*<p>

"Do you think Master's going to be okay Draco?" Lucy asked with a worried tone in her voice while trying to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"I don't know? I've never seen this happen to someone before?" I asked in the same but calm tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Draco! You Bastard! _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" Natsu yelled at me for the second time

Bastard? I thought that my son would never call me that and Mavis would definitely disapprove of her baby saying that to his father!

"Natsu, you **BRAT!**" I yelled in anger due to the attitude of my son.

"Wow, Draco's starting to sound like Master?" Grey said in confusion

"SHUT THE HELL AND FUCK UP GREY!" Me and Natsu yelled in unison.

"Wait, what was that?" Erza said in worried tone.

"I agree with Erza on this." I said in a logical way.

* * *

><p>*Outside of Fairy Tail*<p>

"Prepare to face anther blast from Jupiter!" Jose laughed in a wicked tone.

"Erza, do something!" Grey yelled to Erza.

"Hm... because Jupiter's not ready for another blast?... Prepare to face these shadow's!"

"Everyone! do something!" Erza yelled.

* * *

><p>*Epic Fight*<p>

" _**Ice-Shadow Demon** **DRIVE!**_" I yelled in a rage unleashing my full-power.

"Wow!" everyone stared in awe.

"_** YOU SHADOW'S SHALL** **PERISH!**_" I yelled in a demonic tone which I haven't used since my battle against E.N.D

"Holy Shit. Draco's demolishing those shadow's big time. Like a MAN!" Elfman said in his usual way of speaking.

"**Perish! _Ice-Shadow Demon's_****_ Blast!_**"

After each hit. Every shadow disappeared but kept coming back.

"Boom! Ha. Ha." I laughed in triumph after using the spell four times over.

* * *

><p>*After the fight*<p>

"Draco? What was that?" Everyone asked in unison

"Demon Drive. It's a spell only available to Demon Slayer's." I said as I answered their question.

"How long does it take to master?" Mira asked me in a excited tone.

"A very long time. Took me 103 years to master it." I said very casually.

"Oh." Mira answered in here happy voice.

"Did I hear you say "103 Years" Draco-san?" Cana asked very confused as to wait I said.

"Yes." I said very casually for the second time.

"Wait. HOW OLD ARE YOU!" Bisca asked in a comedic way.

"One-hundred and Eight year's old." Again. I said in a casual way.

"HOLY SHIT. YOUR OLD!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Starting from this chapter there will be epic scenes and more humor. Tomorrow will have more of the fighting but this time it has Natsu and Drago vs. Gajeel or Draco vs. one of the elemental four.<strong>_

_**P.S. I have more spells for Draco in mind especially a very good one and a very sad end spell. Both are coming in future Arcs.**_

_**P.S.S This is the first part of a three part chapter.**_


	6. War: Part 2 (Man of Iron)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5: War at Fairy Tail (Part 2: Man of Iron)

* * *

><p>*Outside at Fairy Tail*<p>

"HOLY SHIT. YOUR OLD!" everyone said in unison.

"Yes. I know." I replied casually at their question.

"Why have you kept it hidden from us all the time." Mira asked in a confused way.

"Screw what you said Mira. What I'm wondering is how Draco looks like he's still twenty?" Macao said in an angry tone.

"Macao. Why I look like I'm still twenty is because I'm immortal. Which means I cannot die."

"I know the meaning of immortal!" Macao yelled frustrated at what I said.

"Mira. You remind me of someone I once knew." I said reminding me that Mira is just like Mavis.

"WOW. Nobody's said that to me before." Mira said with tears flowing out of her eyes and blushing at the same time.

"Now. If you excuse me. I'm going to go kick Phantom Lord's Ass." I said in a calm tone.

"Who are you going after Draco?" Cana asked in a curious way.

"Black Steel Gajeel!" I said coldly after I answered Cana's question as I walked away.

"Don't. Draco with his magic your no match for him!" Levy came out of the infirmary weakly.

"Levy. I will beat Gajeel for what he done to you, Jet, and Droy." I smiled at Levy when I said that.

"Okay. Draco come back alright." Levy said weakly with worry in her voice.

* * *

><p>*In Phantom Lord*<p>

"Gajeel! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Okay. I'm up for a fight!" Gajeel said as he jumped from a high rafter before landing on the floor.

"Gajeel. I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FAIRY TAIL!" I yelled to Gajeel about what our fight's about.

"All Right. Let's do this." Gajeel said as he agreed to the fight

"Take this. _**Iron Dragon's** **Roar!**_" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his attack

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage!**_" I roared as I countered Gajeel's attack.

As smoke began to form I heard a voice yell out an attack that I was unfamiliar with.

"**_Iron Dragon's Sword!_**" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his second attack

"**_Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Katana!_**" I yelled as I countered his sword attack.

"_**Iron Scales**_" Gajeel said as he went on his own defensive form.

"HM. Your scales won't match with what I have." I told Gajeel casually about my defense

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Snow Armor!**_" I yelled as I went on the defensive.

Before I was fully encased in my armor Gajeel used his Club attack to punch me in the stomach.

"Wow. Your tough. Black Steel." I said in pain.

"You too Frozen Shadow." Gajeel agreed in the same way as I said.

Frozen Shadow. I remember I got that name fifty years ago while I defeated a dark guild by myself. I forgot the guild's name but they were part of the original dark guild majors. I hope that Natsu's alright. I don't want to lose my only son in some war. Over the years I forgot what Natsu's middle name was. Until recently, I remembered it was Goldheart. Natsu Goldheart Nite.

"You know what Gajeel." I said as I laid on the floor clutching my chest.

"What. Frozen Shadow?" Gajeel asked curiously at my question.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Secret Art: Black Frozen Silk!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my secret art on Gajeel.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as I unleashed my attack before falling on the floor in pain.

"HA. I WIN FROZEN SHADOW! THAT ATTACK DIDN'T PIERCE MY IRON SCALES!" Gajeel laughed as I rolled around in pain.

"WHERE'S SALAMANDER AT! I WANNA BEAT HIS PINK-HAIRED ASS!" Gajeel yelled into the air.

"I-I'M NOT DONE YET." I told Gajeel as I got up from the floor in pain.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Amaterasu!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my version of the Amaterasu spell.

"You still can penetrate my Iron Scales Frozen Shadow."

"Gajeel. I'm here to kick your ass." A familiar voice said from the distance

"Natsu." I said as I whispered to myself.

"Draco. This is my fight. get out." Natsu said to me coldly.

"No. Natsu this is OUR fight. Do you want to beat the crap out of him or wait." I told Natsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is probably my longest chapter yet.<strong>_

_**P.S. The Next Part will be called "Three-way Slaylock" and then "War: Aftermath"**_

_**Remember. R&R!**_


	7. War: Part 3 (Three-Way Slaylock)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 6: War at Fairy Tail (Part 3: Three-way Slaylock)

* * *

><p>*In Phantom Lord*<p>

"No. Natsu this is OUR fight. Do you want to beat the crap out of him or wait." I told Natsu.

"Ok Draco. Let's do this! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with excitement in his eyes.

" RAAAGH! _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_"Natsu roared as he charged towards Gajeel.

"_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his attack on Natsu hitting him in the stomach.

"URGH. Ouch my stomach." Natsu said in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Natsu. You alright?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said with pain in his voice.

"That bastard hurt my son and his friends. He will pay for this." I said in my own thoughts.

"GAJEEL! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NATSU!." I screamed at Gajeel to tell him on what he did to Natsu.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Straight Comet!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my attack at Gajeel.

"_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_" Gajeel roared as he attempted to hit my attack like a ball.

"_** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" Natsu roared as he unleashed his attack for the second time to cancel out Gajeel's attack.

"AH!" Gajeel screamed as my attack hit him.

"_**Iron Scales Reinforcement!**_"Gajeel roared as he unleashed his updated defense.

"Ah Shit. He's more powerful than he was before." Natsu and I said in unison.

"Take this. _**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs. **_Goodbye Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he aimed his attack towards Natsu.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" I said as I screamed to Natsu about Gajeel's oncoming attack.

As the attack neared towards Natsu I yelled out to take the damage from the attack.

" **_Demon Drive!_**" I yelled as I unleashed Drive for the second time in one day in my bloody and wounded appearance.

"WOW!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison on how they saw my drive.

"Gajeel. Prepare to get your ass beat!"

"_** Ice-Shadow Demon's True Secret Art: Black Cloaked Snow Silk!**_" I yelled as I released my true secret art.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed as the attack hit Gajeel.

"Natsu. This is your fight now. I'm going to take a rest here on the floor." I said as blood was rushing out of my mouth before I passed out.

"Draco. Draco. DRACO!" Natsu yelled as he seen me pass out from the use of my attack.

"HA! LOOKS LIKE YOUR FRIEND HERE USED UP ALL HIS MAGIC ENERGY! WEAK!" Gajeel laughed about my passed out form to Natsu.

"Draco. Darling. Get up. Our son needs you." A voice said.

"Mavis. Is that you?" I said as I finally recognized the voice.

"Mavis. I used my true secret art. I can't get up." I said to Mavis about what I did.

"Draco. It's okay. You can still fight. For our son's sake and the guild's sake also." Mavis told me what to do.

"Natsu. I'm still here to help you beat this jerk. for Levy, Jet, and Droy's sake." I told Natsu about what the fight is about.

"_** ICE-SHADOW DEMON'S BLACK SNOW ARMOR!**_" I yelled as I got back up.**_  
><em>**

"W-What. I thought you passed out from your attack." Gajeel said as he saw me get back up.

"**_Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Frozen Katana._**" I said as I released my weapon-based spell.

"What happening Draco? Why do you now look like a knight?" Natsu said as he saw me in my knight form.

"Natsu. Let's end this." I said through the helm of my armor.

"_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" Natsu said as he unleashed his attack on Gajeel's scales.

"GAJEEL! YOU'VE CROSSED FAIRY TAIL FOR THE LAST TIME!" I yelled at Gajeel for what he's done.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black**__** Last Goodbye!**_" I yelled as frozen black shadow's formed on my arms before releasing a blast powerful enough to be superior to my and the two dragon slayers roars.

"Salamander and You too Frozen Shadow. You guys win." Gajeel said before he became unconscious from his defeat.

"Natsu. Let's go back to the guild." I said to Natsu as friendly as I could.

"OK. Grab Lucy from that corner and bring her with us. You to Happy." Natsu told me grab the two in the corner shaking in awe from the battle they witnessed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're wondering how this story came to be. It came to me in a dream. Every chapter comes to me in a dream.<strong>_

_**P.S. Every Arc will be spilt into parts and they will have an aftermath in them**_

_**Remember. R&R!**_


	8. War: Aftermath

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 7: War at Fairy Tail (Aftermath)

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail*<p>

"Makarov looks like your all better." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks to Porlyuscia no doubt." Makarov said with an assured tone in the voice.

"Hey Makarov." I said to him asking him a question.

"Yes Draco." Makarov said as he answered my question

"When Me and Natsu were fighting Gajeel. Mavis came to me when I was knocked out." I said as I told him about what happened during the fight.

"What did she say to you?" Makarov answered in confusion.

"Mavis encouraged me to get up and fight. Typical Mavis. She always encouraged everyone to do their best." I said as I answered his question.

"I'm going to talk to Natsu and Cana about something." I said as I walked out of Makarov's office.

"Take your time Draco." Makarov said as he followed me out of his office.

* * *

><p>*Outside of the guild hall*<p>

"Hey Erza. Hall's coming along pretty great." I said as I met the red-headed sword mage.

"It's coming great Draco. After when this is finally done we should have a party." Erza said as she continued to work on the guild hall.

"See Ya Erza." I said as I walked away from the work site.

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<p>

"Whoa. This is ONE AWESOME PARTY!" I said in an excited tone due to the party's atmosphere.

"I know Draco. Come on. Drink something." A drunken Cana said in order for me to get something.

"Fine. But Cana. Your Drunk." I said to Cana about what she was now.

"Draco. Don't be a party downer. So get away from my girlfriend and let us be in peace." A drunken Natsu said to me in order for me to get away from Cana.

"Okay." I said as I proceeded to walk away from them.

"Wait. GIRLFRIEND. NATSU DRAGNEEL: BOYFRIEND OF THE CRASH MAGE GILDARTS CLIVE'S DAUGHTER!" I said as I turned my head to see those two make-out on a table.

"WHAT! THOSE TWO ARE DATING!" Everyone yelled at the same time due to the surprise of Natsu and Cana dating.

"Dear Mavis! What has this guild come to!" I said in agony at witnessing my son kiss Cana.

"Mira. I need a drink." I said to Mira due to witnessing those two kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: in description I forgot to mention I'll bend the story a bit.<strong>_

_**P.S. Next chapter will be a love filler chapter.**_


	9. The Dragon and The Card Dealer

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 8: The Dragon and The Card Dealer.

* * *

><p>*During The Party at Fairy Tail*<p>

"I can't believe my son's dating Gildarts' daughter! Makarov have you felt this way before?" I said to him with a worried voice and a drink in my hand.

"Yes. When my son Ivan was dating I reacted the same way you're acting." Makarov agreed with Me in the same tone in his voice as mine.

"Me and you both." I chuckled at what I said.

"Natsu's turning into a young man and charmer." I said as I admired Natsu's evolution from a tiny baby to what his is now.

"Cana. Why don't you and me come to my house." I heard Natsu say drunkenly as they both left the hall.

"I better follow them to see I they don't do anything nasty." I said to Makarov as I headed out of the guild hall.

"I agree with you on this." Makarov said as I was leaving

"Why's that?" I said as I wondered at what Makarov said.

"I did the same thing when Precht was guild master." Makarov said as I finally left the guild hall using my Shadow Travel.

* * *

><p>*Natsu's Hut*<p>

I finally found Natsu's house after searching around Magnolia looking for it. When I arrived I heard footsteps coming so hid then proceeded to hide in the bushes to not get caught.

"Cana. We are here." Natsu said drunkenly.

"Okay Natsu. Let's do this." Cana said as she took of her shirt and other garments.

"Same here Cana." Natsu said as he also took off his shirt and other garments.

"OK Cana get on the bed." Natsu said to Cana in their nude appearances.

"Sure Honey." Cana said as she did what Natsu demanded.

"Cana. I love you so much." Natsu said in his drunken state.

"Natsu. Fuck me hard with your 10 inch cock." Cana said seductively to the drunken dragon slayer.

**2 hours later.**

I hid in the bushes I looked through the window to see the both of them engaging in tons of sexual positions.

"Natsu. You're a good boyfriend. Now get me pregnant." Cana said in a drunkenly and seductively way.

"As you wish Cana." Natsu said as he grunted while fucking Cana's pussy.

I watched those two until they both fell asleep from fucking way too much.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail: The Following Morning*<p>

"So did you find any activity about those two?" Makarov asked curiously

"Yeah." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Well. What was it?" Makarov asked curiously for the second time.

"They had sex. A one-night stand. Mavis would kill Natsu if she found out." I said with a despaired tone in my voice.

"Like what I said last night. Yes I felt this way before." Makarov said in an assuring tone.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Natsu said as he and Cana came into the guild with happiness on their faces.

"NATSU & CANA!" Everyone yelled in unison except for Me and Makarov.

"Hey you two how'd you like the party last night?" I said curiously just wanting to know what they thought of it.

" It was awesome!" They both said in unison with excitement in their voices.

"What about the one-night stand you two had last night." I said with such a Gray-like way.

"WHAT!" Everyone including Natsu and Cana said in unison.

"And both of you two said you guys were dating and made-out on the table were Wakaba and Macao are."

"Oh god why!" Natsu said in agony.

"Hm. I feel hungry for something spicy and beer." Cana said as she walked towards Mira.

"Makarov. Did you hear what she said." I said as I whispered towards Makarov.

"Yes. It's just as I feared. Cana's pregnant with your grandchild." Makarov said as I looked in shock.

"Oh fuck my life." I said in despair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one-time lemon. Also imagine what those two are doing in the lemon part.<strong>_

_**P.S: Next Chapter we start the Tower of Heaven Arc and The pairing is Cana X Natsu. Deal with it.**_

_**P.S.S: Is this the start of something big? Find out during the Tower Arc!**_


	10. Dawn of Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 9: Dawn of Heaven

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail*<p>

"Why!" I yelled in despair.

"I feel your pain Draco." Makarov said because he felt the same way.

"I think I'm going to Akane resort with Natsu's team." I said as I started to walk out of the guild.

"Why's that?" Makarov said as I continued to walk out.

"Wait. Loke only gave them five passes." Makarov yelled after I left the guild

"I'll pay for myself!" I shouted towards Makarov.

"Hey guys." I said to Grey, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Oh. Hey Draco!" They all said in unison.

"Where are you guys going?" I said in curiosity.

"Akane Resort!" Lucy said in excitement.

"How are you guys going to pay?" I said in curiosity for the second time.

"With the tickets Loke gave us!" Lucy said happily

"I'll guess I'll go with you guys." I said very casually.

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA PAY!" Erza yelled in anger

"With my money." I said very casually for the second time.

"Fine. You can come with." Erza said coldly.

* * *

><p>*Akane Resort*<p>

"So this is Akane Resort?" I said while I looked around the place.

"Yeah. Now let's hit the BEACH!" Natsu yelled as he answered my question.

"YEAH!" Me, Lucy, Happy, and Grey said in excitement as we headed for the beach with Natsu.

"I'm heading to my room to take a nap." Erza said as she walked away from our group.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"Where's Lucy?" I said as I wondered where the blonde mage went.

"She went to get Erza from her room." Grey said casually as he answered my question.

"Oh. How long do you think it will take her to come down." I said curiously on how long it would take the red-headed sword mage.

"Here I am!" Erza said as she came down to the casino.

"Let's play!" I said as I saw all the gambling machines around me.

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at the slot machine because it took all my money.

"Don't worry it happens all the time here." A voice said from behind me.

"Really." I said as I turned around to see a block shaped man behind me.

"Yeah." The block shaped man said as he answered my question.

"Machines. They always cheat." I said as I remember the last time a machine took my money.

"True. True." The block shaped man said in agreement.

As I turned my head I saw the block shaped man point a revolver at Natsu's head and I saw a few other people staring at Erza menacingly.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at Cana's Place*<p>

"BLARGH! That's the second time I threw up today." Cana said as she threw up into the toilet in her bathroom.

"Uh. Better check the test." Cana said as she left the toilet

"Positive. Damn you Natsu for getting me pregnant." Cana sighed as she looked at the test.

"I better tell him when he gets back." Cana said with a worried tone in her voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Chapter's called "Casino Royale"<strong>_

_**P.S. Yes I forgot some stuff but it'll be in the next chapter.**_


	11. Spells Descriptions 1

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Spell Descriptions 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage - Draco unleashes a basic type of roar and bellow used by God and Dragon Slayers except leaving a heavy amount of <strong>**destruction in its wake**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Talon - Draco turns his feet solid and unleashes a solid drop kick sending his foes across the battlefield.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Fist - Basically like Natsu's Iron Fist but with Draco's experience and abilities its way ****powerful compared to Natsu's.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Wave - Draco sends a crescent-shaped spell knocking over foes.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon Drive - Increases Draco's abilities and offense big time**

**Ice Shadow Demon's Blast - Draco sends an orb of ice and shadow's at enemies blowing them away.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Katana - A mass of ice and shadow takes the shape and sharpness of said blade**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Snow Armor - Draco encases himself in a suit of white glassy obsidian that has the effects of said demon on it.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Secret Art: Black Snow Silk - Draco puts his own magic energy into his finger tips and rushes at his foe while causing pain at the same time.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Amaterasu Draco basically uses formula 28 of the spell but with the effects of ice and shadow.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Straight Comet - Draco sends a controlled frozen shadowed variation blast that can be controlled in various directions.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's True Secret Art: Black Cloaked Snow Silk - An enhanced version of the original but it deals more damage and causes more pain to Draco.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Last Goodbye - Draco sends a fusion of Blast, Straight Comet, and Rage at his foes to deliver the same damage a Black Cloaked Snow Silk without harming himself.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will put up spell descriptions <strong>_**_every time if you guys want to know what a spell does._**

**_P.S. From this you can decide what your favorite spell Draco uses in his magic arsenal._**


	12. Draco's Appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Draco's Appearance**_

* * *

><p>Eye Color: Blue with a hazel tint.<p>

Hair Color: Black with Silver and Red Highlights.

Height: 5"7 1/2

Weighs: 182 lbs.

Skin Color: Tan

Clothes: Ripped Robes with metal armor casing around them. Black and Red sandals and fingerless gloves.

* * *

><p>I Will give you a spell that Draco will use in the story that has to be put into this chapter to describe it.<p>

**PRIMAL TITANIC DEMON: **Draco grows to the size of Makarov's giant form but his skin becomes black and frozen as if he's the frozen night sky itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will the "Silver" Part be of something big?<strong>_

**_P.S. Find out in the Grand Magic Games Arc. Coming in 2015._**

**_P.S.S This is Draco's first appearance his appearance will be changed throughout the story._**


	13. CASINO ROYALE!

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 10: CASINO ROYALE!**_

* * *

><p>"Who are you guys? And quit staring at Erza it's creeping me out." I said with frustration in my voice.<p>

"Name's Wally and these guys are Sho, Simon, and Millianna." Wally said as he introduced himself and his associates with a revolver to Natsu's head.

"Yo." Sho said casually as he introduced himself.

"Hello." Simon said in the same way Sho said.

"Hello!" Millianna said cheerfully as she introduced herself.

"What's your name?" They said in unison as they asked me my name.

"Draco and these are Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy, and Erza the person who you're staring at." I said as I introduced myself and the others.

"Well. Let's get this fight started!" The four said in unison.

"Why's that?" Erza asked dumbfounded at their response.

"Because we're going to kidnap you Erza for Jellal!" Sho said in a dark mannerly tone.

"You're not taking her!" Natsu and I shouted together in protest

"**Dark Moment!**" Simon yelled as he unleashed his spell.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Rift!**" I said as I countered his spell before it could fully take effect.

Slowly bit by bit the rift consumed Simon's spell until it became nothing until he realized it.

"FUCK! NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA KIDNAP HER!" Wally yelled in fury after he seen what I did to Simon's spell.

"**Nekōsoku Tube!**" Millianna yelled as she unleashed her cat-based binding spell on Erza.

"Millianna. Let me out of this." Erza screamed as she tried to free herself from Millianna's binds.

"Good Job. Let's GO!" Sho yelled to Millianna congratulating her on binding Erza with her spell.

"_Destroy them like you did to Czar!_" A voice said in my head evilly._  
><em>

"_**I thought I locked you UP!**_" I yelled to the voice in my head.

Czar. I miss that guy he was my best friend but I accidentally killed him due to my magic overpowering one day when we where both 21. After that I locked the voice up in my head ever since. But he also tried to **ACTUALLY **kill me a few times. Poor bastard. I miss him still to this day.

"DRACO!" A voice said as I snapped back into reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes. I know this is how the kidnapping fully doesn't go as in the anime and manga it's just my take on it.<strong>_

_**P.S. Sorry this took so long had to think of the **_**_dialogue before continuing._**

**_P.S.S. The second flashback will be after chapter 15 or so based on what arc we're in._****_ Czar is Russian for King so I made his name an honor to RAVE. Hiro's last work before FT._**


	14. Czar and The Voice's appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Character Description 2: Czar and The Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice<strong>

Height: 5"6 1/3

Weight: 198 lbs.

Hair Color: Grey with dark red highlights.

Hair Type: Freed's way but more spiked

Clothes: Blue vest with Black ice designs over it along with matching pants and boots to follow.

Skin Color: Tan with a grayish tint.

Eyes: Black pupils, Red Irises, and Black Sclera

Ears: Pointed with spiked tips

Magic: To Be Revealed

* * *

><p><strong>Czar<strong>

Height: 5"5 1/2

Weight: 200 lbs.

Hair Type: Short

Hair Color: Blond with a silver and red tint

Clothes: Black Sash with green baggy pants and dark blue shoes

Magic: Fire Make

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Chapter will be To the Tower.<strong>_

_**P.S. The Voice is a antagonist Draco will face during this arc.**_

**_P.S.S. This Day was a double-update and Draco was character descriptions 1._**


	15. To the Tower

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 11: To the Tower**_

* * *

><p>"Huh." I said as the voice that sounded like Grey brought me back from my mind.<p>

"Dude. When you were just standing there staring off into space they took Erza!" Grey yelled as he continued to tell me of what happened.

"Did they say where they were going?" I asked quickly where the four assailants took Erza.

"They said they're taking her to a place called "The Tower of Heaven." Lucy said as she answered my question.

"I've been to that place before." I said in a surprised way when they mentioned the tower's name.

"Really. When?" The group asked me in a curious way as they wanted to know when I went there.

"I traveled there during its slave revolt." I said causally as I admitted that I had been there before.

"Slave Revolt?" The group asked me in a curious way for the second time.

"During the revolt I saw tons of damage and I also saw a little one-eyed red-haired girl." I told the group casually as I told them what I saw during the revolt.

"One-eyed red-haired girl?" Grey and Natsu said as they thought carefully about what I said.

"Erza!" Grey and Natsu shouted as the memory of Erza joining Fairy Tail came to them.

"Erza? That description couldn't be her!" Lucy said with disbelief as she didn't believe what the two of them said.

"Lucy. It's true" Natsu said calmly as he told Lucy that it was true.

"Natsu." Grey said to his best friend calmly.

"What?" Natsu said as he answered Grey in his usual tone

"Let me tell Lucy." Grey said calmly as he asked Natsu for permission to tell the story.

"OK" Natsu said calmly as he closed his mouth and waited for Grey to speak.

"When Erza first joined Fairy Tail she was just wearing rags and what seemed to be an eye-patch over her eye. Master Makarov took Erza to Porlyuscia to get her a new eye and basically when they came back you see the Erza we see today." Grey said calmly as he started and finished the story.

"Let's go to the tower then." I said calmly as I started walking out of the casino with Juvia, Grey, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well were here we go.<strong>_

_**P.S. Sorry Juvia didn't say anything next chapter I'll have her say something.**_

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	16. Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 12: Heaven**_

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Natsu groaned in the boat as his motion sickness took a toll on him.<p>

"Does this happen often?" Juvia and I asked in uncertainty about Natsu's condition.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Lucy, Happy, and Grey said simultaneously answering mine and Juvia's question.

"I think I smell danger and were almost there." I said as we were approaching the tower's main land.

"How are we gonna get in?" Grey asked wondering how were going to get into the tower.

"_This magic coming from the tower seems vaguely familiar?_" I thought as we continued to approach the tower from the boat.

"It's decided then!" Grey yelled in excited as something happened when I was lost in my head again.

"What's decided?" I said in confusion at what Grey said.

"Were going into the tower through the water." Lucy said as she answered my question.

"Going through the water is your guys way of getting in." I said I told them about how I'm getting inside.

"Ok. What's your way of getting in wise guy." Grey said angrily.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Portal!**" I said as I unleashed my method of traveling over long distances.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Grey said angrily as I stepped through the portal into the tower.

"Let's go!" I heard the others say when I was already through the portal.

* * *

><p>*Later at The Tower*<p>

"God Damn It. I'm all soaked." Lucy and Natsu said while the shirtless Grey and Juvia said nothing.

"Never mind that. Let's get Erza and leave this place." I said as I told the others to shut up and look for Erza.

"Ok. Let's split up. Me and Happy will go left while Lucy and Juvia go right, and finally Grey and Draco go in a direction which fits you best." Natsu said as he told me and the others where to go.

"Sure." We all said in unison.

"Natsu. Hang on." I said as I stopped Natsu to give him something.

"What?" Natsu said as before he walked out.

"Take this." I said handing him Mavis' bracelet which she gave me for our first date.

"Okay." Natsu said as I handed him the bracelet.

After giving Mavis' bracelet to Natsu I headed out the door and followed the two girls before taking a right were the cells of the tower were located. As I stopped in the middle of cell's floor I started to gain pain worse than death but with a voice whispering something I couldn't hear with the voice coming out of my head.

"**IT'S TIME! HAAAAAA!" **The Voice laughed manically as it took a humanoid shape of a Tan skinned Grey spiked haired man with dark red highlights wearing a Blue vest, matching pants, and boots but with pointed ears and red eyes.

"YOU!" I said angrily as I saw The Voice's physical form for the first time.

"**LET'S FIGHT!**" The Voice happily said with a little maniacal tone to his voice.

"I couldn't agree more." I said agreeing with The Voice for a one-on-one fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Battle of The Minds or a better title.**_

_**P.S. **_**_Some chapter's may be revised over Christmas and this maybe revised._**

**_P.S.S. After the next chapters I'll give a history about how I came up with Draco._**

**_PM or Review to tell me how you are liking it so far._**


	17. Dragon's and Voices

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 13: Dragon's and Voices.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>LET'S FIGHT!<strong>" The Voice happily said with a little maniacal tone to his voice.

"I couldn't agree more." I said agreeing with The Voice for a one-on-one fight.

"HA!" The Voice said as his fist connected with my face.

"UGH!" I yelled as I felt the pain from the blow.

"**Cosmic Blood Fang!**" The Voice yelled as he unleashed his second blow.

"**Ice-Shadow Shield!**" I said guarding against his blow with my dark and frozen shield.

"Get the FUCK OVER HERE YOU CUNT! AND LET ME KILL! YOU!" The Voice said manically with tons of anger put into his voice.

"Take this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Zweihander Katana!**" I said as I unleashed my katana's true form to strike the voice.

"HA! You think you can beat me! I'm YOU! YOUR INNER MOTHERFUCKING DARKNESS! Now die." The Voice said as he blocked my attack with his own bare hands.

"**Frozen Midnight Crash!**" I said as I brought down my sword on The Voice.

When the dust cleared I saw he was wearing plate armor in the color of black and red. With closer inspection I saw no dents put onto the armor what so ever after I put all my strength into that attack to damage him but it completely failed.

"Well then. I guess it's my turn. **Cosmic Blood Gauntlet-Swords!**" The Voice said as his armor's gauntlets were changing into two separate red swords with his fists being encased inside of the hilts of the swords.

"**Frozen Cloaked Armor!**" I said as I prepared myself from his flurry of attacks.

"**Blood Pulsar**" The Voice said as he unleashed a beam of crimson energy from his swords straight towards me.

"**Frigid Shade!**" I said as I brought down the sword on the beam which ended up splitting it in two.**  
><strong>

_BOOM!_

"HA. Do you honestly think you can save your son's friend from an asshole who thinks he's trying to revive your younger brother!" The Voice said revealing what I had wondered the entire time since I got into this tower.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Thrust!**" I said as I charged towards The Voice with my sword in my hand.

"**Cosmic Guard!**" The Voice said as he guarded himself against my attack.

After the attack connected I noticed I finally got a dent onto his armor. Finally I think I can put this battle into my favor as long as I don't get severely injured in the process.

"You dented my armor. Now IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS! **COSMIC BLOOD BOW!**" The Voice screamed as he noticed what I did to his armor and as he turned his sword into one huge longbow.

"**Frozen Midnight Siege!**" I said as I unleashed a torrent blast of ice and shadows towards The Voice so that I could dent his armor further.

"HA! TAKE THIS! **BLOODY** **COSMIC HYPER-FLARE BARRAGE!** DIE! HA! HA! HA!" The Voice screamed manically as he launched a continuous wave of dark crimson arrows at my torrent in his attempt to overpower it.

"When will you ever fall!" I said as our attacks clashed into one huge explosion leveling the entire room and shattering damaging both of our armors.

"I WILL NEVER FALL! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" The Voice screamed angrily at what I said.

"Yes. You. WILL! HA! **ICE-SHADOW DEMON'S FAMILIAR: CZAR!**" I said angrily as I summoned Czar's spirit as my familiar in order for him to help me win this fight against this pompous asshole who lives inside my god damn head.

"Draco. Is this that thing in your head you told me about." Czar said as he looked at The Voice.

"Yeah. Why?" I said as I wondered what Czar meant by what he said.

"Let's end this. **FIRE-MAKE: ARROWS!**" Czar said as he launched his full-front assault on The Voice.

"Won't this use up my magic." I said curiously to Czar as he and The Voice were firing their arrows at each other.

"Nope. Only mine." He said calmly as he focused on battling The Voice.

"Oh!" I said surprised at what Czar said about him using his own magic while he's my familiar and dead after all.

"So. You gonna continue on fighting or am I gonna just stand here and protect your ass." Czar said as he and The Voice were still firing their arrows at each other.

"I'm gonna fight! **Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Bow!**" I said unleashing my ranged weapon.

"That's the spirit Draco!" Czar said happily as I got back and fought with all of my might.

"AW! Baby came back out to play!" The Voice said happily as I came back out to fight with Czar at my side.

"** Cold Midnight Harpoon ****Barrage!**" I said as I launched another torrent of ice and shadows at The Voice.

"**Fire-Make: Ultra ****Inferno Bolt!**" Czar said as he launched his last attack before fading back into my body to rest.

"**Warm Dawn's Hell Barrage!**" I said as I unleashed mine and Czar's joint attack at The Voice.

"**Cosmic Blood Guard!**" The Voice said with a panicked tone in his voice before the attack rendered and knocked him completely unconscious.

"Now your going back into my god damn head an I'll make sure I'll lock you up tighter than you were the last time." I said as I grabbed the voice and raised him up into the air until he was flowing back into my head again. Now all I have to do is get out of here and see what Natsu's up to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Heaven's Wrath.**_

_**P.S. Why the Chapter is called Dragon's and Voices it's because Draco is latin for Dragon.**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. This might be my longest and most AWESOME chapter ever! This is so Zeref and Draco Approved._**


	18. Heaven's Wrath (Part 1)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 14: Heaven's Wrath (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it. I can't believe that fight took that much out of me. I have felt this tired since my battle with Igneel and Metalicana." I said as I walked aimlessly around the building to find Natsu.<strong><br>**

_BAM!_

"What the hell was that?" I said as I rushed towards the noise came from.

"**Dark Magic: Tendrils!**" I heard coming from a room just around the corner from where I was at.

As I got closer and finally reach the room I could hear more talking coming from it. When I poked my head inside it I saw Erza fight a Blue-Haired Man who looks like Siegrain from The Magic Council. Guy must be his brother I'll have to introduce myself to him.

"Ah! You must be Jellal. Siegrain's brother I presume?" I said as I approached the man cautiously.

"Brother? You mean thought projector." Jellal said with a smile on his face as he corrected me.

"What do you mean thought projector?" Erza said with a confused tone with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Jellal. I easily figured that out a long time ago. Even when I when I was on-duty with The Magic Council." I said revealing to the both of them about me already knowing about Jellal's façade and me working for The Magic Council.

"Damn YOU! **Dark Magic: Binding Snake!**" Jellal roared angrily as he proceeded to unleash a binding spell towards me.

"AHHH!" Erza screamed as she took the spell's hit instead of me.

"Erza. You'll make a fine sacrifice for the Great Lord Zeref!" Jellal manically said to Erza about resurrecting my younger brother.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he came screaming from the air.

"Natsu!" Me and Erza said in unison at seeing Natsu.

"Another one! DAMN IT!" Jellal roared at the sight of seeing Natsu.

"YOU MADE ERZA CRY!" Natsu screamed due to him seeing Erza's tears.

"What about me." I said sulking in the corner in the room.

"AND YOU MADE DRACO GO A BIT EMO FOR A FEW SECONDS!" Natsu screamed again as he realized that I was in the corner sulking.

"HA! LOOKS LIKE I'VE WOKEN A DRAGON BY BREAKING HIS FRIENDS!" Jellal roared as he bragged about breaking Natsu.

"It's not over yet Natsu." I said calmly walking over to Natsu.

"I know. Say. Wanna fight this bastard." Natsu said in his usual, excited tone as I looked on with a smile on my face.

"Bring it on!" Jellal said as he urged Me and Natsu to fight him.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with an excited grin.

"Well. Let's do this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter!**" I said as I unleashed my second familiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)**_

_**P.S. There is going to be a couple of intermission chapters so part 2 would come until **_**_tomorrow or Friday.  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. Yes. Draco fought Igneel and Metalicana and Won._**


	19. Spell Descriptions 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Spell Descriptions 2: **_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice-Shadow Shield: <strong>Draco summons a dark-colored ice shield to protect him from oncoming and incoming attacks.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Zweihander Katana: **Draco's sword grows five inches more and gains a demon-shaped pommel and guard extending to the beginning of the blade.

**Frozen Midnight Crash: **Draco brings down the sword on his opponent instantly knocking them out.

**Frigid Shade: **Draco swings his sword diagonally which destroy's anything it slices.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Thrust: **Draco charges forward and spins around cutting everything around into submission.

**Frozen Midnight Siege: **Draco charges a ball of ice and shadows at his opponent and releasing a torrent of ice and shadow.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Czar: **Draco summons Czar's spirit to help him in battle which grants Draco limited use of Fire-Make magic for a limited time.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Bow: **Draco's sword transforms into a large black longbow with a red hand guard and silver string.

**Cold Midnight Harpoon Barrage: **Draco unleashes a blast of dark blue arrows at his opponent damaging them.

**Warm Dawn's Hell Barrage: **Draco unleashes a barrage of dark purple arrows made from his and Czar's magic causing a instant knockout on an opponent.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter: Effect to be shown!**

* * *

><p><strong>Czar's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire-Make: Arrows: <strong>Czar first summons a bow made out of fire and then proceeds to shoot out a hail of arrows at his opponents in rapid succession.

**Fire Make: Ultra Inferno Bolt: **Czar shoots a bolt of raging fire destroy everything in it's wake.

* * *

><p>The Voice's<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmic Blood Fang: <strong>The Voice's engulf's his fist in light red magic and brings down his both of his fist like a hammer.

**Cosmic Blood Gauntlet-Swords: Effect in Story**

**Blood Pulsar: Effect in Story**

**Cosmic Guard: Basically it's his armor mentioned in the story.  
><strong>

**Cosmic Blood Bow: Effect in Story.**

**Cosmic Blood Guard: It's the enhanced version of the armor.**

**Bloody Cosmic Hyper-Flare Barrage: Half Effect in Story; Full will be later.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Effect in story means that the effect is basically listed in the story.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. N/A**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	20. Miles Appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Miles Accipiter's appearance**_

* * *

><p><strong>Height: 6"2<strong>

**Weights: 193 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Brown with Red High lights**

**Hair type: Mard Geer's way.**

**Clothes: Black Jacket with silver flame designs on it, Red Pants, and Grey Boots.**

**Magic: Silver ****Phoenix King**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now on to Part 2.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. N/A**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	21. Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 15: Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with an excited grin.<p>

"Well. Let's do this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter!**" I said as I unleashed my second familiar.

As soon as I said those words a pillar of silver fire erupted behind me and from it stepped out a man with long messy wearing a black jacket with silver flame designs on it, red pants, and grey boots came up and approached me wrapping his arm around me.

"Ah. What do want this time." He said calmly as he had his arm around me.

"I just want you to help me and Natsu here beat Jellal a.k.a Siegrain a.k.a asshole." I told him why I summoned him.

"You know you need to quit telling your life story to the reader. Right." Miles pointed out as he unintentionally broke the fourth wall.

"Fuck You. Just help." I said as I scolded Miles for breaking the fourth wall.

"Okay. Fine but I don't know what the point is." Miles bitched as he walked towards Jellal.

"Is he like your version of Aquarius?" Erza asked curiously after hearing what Miles said.

"Sadly. Yes. But he is respectful sometimes. Unlike Aquarius." I said as I answered Erza's question.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" Miles yelled furiously as I compared him to Aquarius.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu said as he punched Jellal in the fucking face.

_WHAM!_

"**Silver ****Phoenix King's Claw!**" Miles said as he brought his heel down on Jellal's head.

_WHAM!_

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Grand Fury!**" I said as I launched my breath attack at Jellal.

_BOOM!_

After the blast cleared the three of us were stunned to see Jellal perfectly fine except with his jacket melted off due to the intensity of the blast's temperature.

"HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Jellal said as he laughed at the failure of our attack not damaging him.

"YOU BASTARD! RAAGH!" Natsu said as he charged towards Jellal with looks of fury in his eyes.

As Natsu charged towards Jellal I noticed a glowing yellow aura surrounding Jellal and I suddenly remembered the type of magic and spell that has that aura in it. Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor. When Natsu finally approached Jellal he sped around the room trying to make the three of us put our guard down and as suddenly I saw Jellal charge up a spell towards the three of us.

"Take this. **Grand Chariot!**" Jellal said as he finally unleashed his spell towards the three of us.

"Shit. MILES!" I yelled to Miles as soon as the symbols of the spell began to appear onto the floor.

"GOT IT!" Miles said as he

"**SILVER PHOENIX KING'S GRAND DOME!**" Miles said as he protected the three of us by unleashing a fiery-silver dome-shaped shield.

_BOOM!_

As soon as the dust from the blast from the two spells began to clear up there was scattered chunks of the etherion-infused lacrima surrounding the area of the entire battleground. As I got up from the dome I saw Jellal charge a black sphere of magic towards the three of us.

"TAKE THIS! **ALTAIRIS!**" Jellal said manically as he launched the sphere towards the three of us.**  
><strong>

"**FROZEN NIGHT SHEAR!**" I said as I unleashed my spell cutting the sphere in half in the process of doing so.**  
><strong>

"Draco. You don't have your sword on you. How are you are you able to use that spell without it." Miles said as he saw me slice the sphere in half before his very eyes.

"I cut it with my own strength Miles." I said calmly answering Miles question.

"RAGH! YOU BASTARDS! **ALTAIRIS!**" Jellal screamed in frustration as I cut his first Altairis in half with my own bare hands.

"Shit. I'm fading!" Miles screamed as he realized he was fading back into my body.

"ERZA, NATSU, DRACO!" A voice came running into the room before it was hit by Altairis.

"SIMON!" Me, Natsu, and Erza said in unison at the sight of seeing him taking Altairis' effect.

"Ha. He was weak." Jellal said mockingly at Simon's death.

"Simon wasn't weak. He was strong. Strong as you will ever will be! HAAAAAAAAA! **Black Ice Breaker: Formula 12!**" I said angrily right before charging at Jellal due to what he said about Simon.

As I was charging towards Jellal I saw Natsu pick up a piece of the etherion-infused lacrima and it. To me it meant one thing I heard once before in my life Dragon Force. But right before my foot connected with Jellal's face I stopped and closed my eyes as I remembered those words the wise "Fire Dragon King Igneel" once said to me.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*<em>

_"Looks like I beat you two lizards." I said to The Fire Dragon and The Iron Dragon after I beat them._

_"Hm. Igneel. Are you thinking the same thing as me?" Metalicana said to Igneel asking him if he knew something that he was wondering about._

_"Yes. His strength matches on par with Dragon Force and probably with both Dragon AND Demon Force __altogether." Igneel said to Metalicana as he answered his question._

_"What's Force?" I asked in confusion about what the both of them were talking about._

_"Force. Is when power is increased during battle. That's what the two of us used on you but we utterly failed." Igneel said as he answered my question._

_"How is it achieved?" I asked Igneel on how it was achieved._

_"It could be achieved by eating items with high-magic properties and emotions." Igneel said as he answered my question._

_"Oh. If you and the other dragons. Because I can tell from the magic presence in the air. Raise human children make them my adopted blood heirs. Only one of them will actually be true blood-related a pink-haired boy named Natsu. My son." I said as I told my demand to the two dragons as I walked away._

_"It shall be done." The two dragons said in unison acknowledging my demand._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p><em>*Back at The Present*<em>

As I opened my eyes I saw Jellal beaten to the ground with Natsu standing all cool-looking over Jellal.

"Is it over." I asked curiously wanting to know if the fight was truly over.

"Yes." Natsu and Erza said in unison.

"Good." I said with a sign of relief in my voice as we walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next time is Dusk of Heaven.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. Miles name means Hawk Soldier in latin referring to his magic.**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. "Broke the fourth wall" is common in fanfic's also told you there'd be a flashback._**


	22. Dusk of Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 16: Dusk of Heaven**_

* * *

><p>As we walked out of the room I broke away from the two of them after I saw a liquid-type etherion type lacrima. As I touched I got slowly sucked into it after putting my right arm into it and as soon as I put my arm into the lacrima Natsu and Erza turned their heads around to see my partial body encased inside the lacrima.<p>

"DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Natsu and Erza yelled in unison after they seen my partial body encased in the lacrima.

"This is maybe unstable due to the blast from the Etherion beam. So in short I'm sacrificing myself so this place doesn't blow up." I said to the both of the putting the rest of my body inside the lacrima and after I said that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>*<em>Dream in Etherion Lacrima*<em>

As I woke I saw a scene of my own funeral with a speech being delivered by The Magic Council.

"Where I am?" I said confused about wondering where I am.

"Draco Nite. He was a great man to everyone around him, great husband to Fairy Tail's First Master, and a great friend to us all of us. So we The Magic Council. Have decided to award him and give him a spot on The Ten Wizard Saints." The Council said as Fairy Tail listened deeply at what they said.

"NO! DRACO'S NOT DEAD!" Natsu roared angrily at The Magic Council due to their eulogy.

"Natsu. Draco's dead and there nothing we can do about it." Erza said as she held Natsu down on the ground due to what he said to The Magic Council.

As I watched the rest of the unfold I slowly faded back into reality.

* * *

><p>*Outside the Tower*<p>

"Natsu." I said as I teared up at the sight of seeing Natsu crawling towards the sand on the beach.

"Draco. Never do that again." Natsu said as I saw him standing on the beach.

"OK." I said to Natsu calmly as I tried to get up from the ground.

After Natsu help me get up from the ground Sho, Millianna, Wally, and our group all got into two separate boats and watched as the tower crumbled to pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next time is<strong>__** Fighting Festival: Beginning.**_

_**P.S. In the Next Arc I'll have a shocker surprise for all of you.**_

**_P.S.S. PM me if you have any idea on what I should call you guys _**

**_P.S x3. Also not my best work. well stay tuned. There will be a flashback about the the three saying their goodbyes._**


	23. Fighting Fest Prelude: Return

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 17: Fighting Festival Prelude: Return.**_

* * *

><p>It took three days to get back to the guild after we said our goodbyes. As we approached the guild hall all of us were quite surprised at what happened to the guild hall. It was now rebuilt with a new design with a café, full access to the second floor, souvenir shop, a pool, and amusement center.<p>

"WOW!" Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy said as I just stood there admiring the guild's new look.

"Welcome back. I'd like to introduce you guys to two new members of our guild." Makarov said to us as we walked into the guild hall.

"Great. Who are they!" I said clapping my hands in excitement about wondering about what Makarov was going to say.

"The first is JUVIA LOCKSER!" Makarov said loudly as he went to introduce the first new member of the guild.

"Hi guys. And Juvia's beloved Gray-sama." Juvia said happily at the sight of seeing us.

"Gray looks like you got yourself a stalker." I whispered to Grey about what Juvia just said a few seconds ago.

"I know." Grey said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Now. For the second member. GAJEEL REDFOX!" Makarov said loudly for the second time as he introduce the second newest member of the guild.

"GOD DAMN IT! CAN YOU STOP YELLING!" Gajeel screamed at Makarov about his yelling.

"Why didn't I realize it sooner. Gajeel is my second son through Metalicana. Better keep it a secret until the time is right." I thought to myself at the sudden realization that Gajeel was my adopted son through Metalicana.

"Natsu. Can I talk to you for a moment." Cana said as she came up and grabbed Natsu to talk to him about her pregnancy.

"Sure." Natsu said in a confused tone as he walked away from the group with Cana.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE!" I heard Natsu scream from another room.

"What can't be?" The guild except Makarov asked in a confused tone.

"Cana's pregnant." Me and Makarov said calmly in unison as we revealed Cana's pregnancy to the entire guild.

"WHAT!" The entire guild except me, Natsu, Cana, Mira, and Makarov said in shock about one of their hottest members being pregnant.

"Yeah!" Mira said quietly due to the excitement.

"Makarov. I'm gonna leave for a bit and come back with a few guest if that's okay with you." I asked Makarov if I could leave because I had somewhere else to be.

"Ok." Makarov said as he let me leave the guild hall.

"I'll see you in a bit." I told Makarov as I left the guild building through a portal.

* * *

><p>*Huge Castle-like Guild Building<em>*<em>

"So you've returned." A tall, lean young man with long black wavy hair said as he seen me walk into the building through a portal.

"Yes." I said calmly as I looked down and talked with the young man.

"What took you so long?" The man said as he wondered where I was at.

"My son's friend and guild ran into a few problems along the way so I had to stay and help out with them. Also I'm gonna be a grandpa." I said calmly to the young man as I told him where I was at.

"Oh." The young man said surprised as he heard what happened.

"Oh indeed. I have devised a plan for me to take Jackal and Silver with me to Fairy Tail. Would you care to join inside this plan Mard Geer." I said to Mard calmly as I told him about my plan to take two people and him from the building with me.

"Sure and I'll get them." Mard said as he went to get Silver and Jackal.

"No need. We're already here." A tall black hair bearded man said as he walked into the building with a Dark blond, one-eyed animal man-hybrid.

"Ah. Silver and Jackal." Mard said calmly at the sight of seeing the two come into the building.

"Now because you two are here let's go." I said as I opened up a portal to Fairy Tail.

"Great." They all said as we stepped through the portal.

"Remember. No destruction this is my wife's and son's guild." I said strictly to Jackal as to remember the last time we visited a guild.

"Fine. Whatever." Jackal sighed as he walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail*<p>

"I'm Back!" I said as I stepped through the portal into the guild's main hall.

"Draco. FIGHT ME!" Natsu said as he came up and tried and punch me.

"DON'T TALK TO LORD DRACO LIKE THAT!" Jackal yelled at Natsu because he tried to punch me.

"Dad." Grey said as he saw Silver standing right next to Mard.

"Grey. Your Alive!" Silver said in surprised as he saw Grey and went to run up to hug him.

"Lord Draco?" Makarov said in a confused way asking about what Jackal said earlier.

"Oh. I haven't told you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Told us what." The entire guild said in confusion about what I said.

"I'm the brother of the Dark Mage Zeref!" I said with a grin on my face.

"WHAT!" The entire guild said in surprise at what I said.

"Silver. Your Clothes." Jackal said as he noticed that Silver's clothes where missing.

"Fuck!" Silver said as he realized that he was wearing no clothes.

"Just like Grey." The entire guild said as they realized where Grey actually got his stripping habit from.

"Anyway. I need to do something real fast." I said as I walked toward the steps underneath the guild.

"What's he doing?" Mira asked as I walked past Makarov towards the door leading to the underground part of the guild.

"Shit. Is he going to release her." Makarov thought as he saw me walk towards the underground part of the guild.

As soon as I reached the floor on the guild's underground level I saw two huge doors and proceeded to open the doors releasing light and a crystal that contained Mavis' body. As soon I approached the crystal I punched open it and released Mavis' body.

"Draco." Mavis said weakly as she got up from the floor after I released her from the crystal.

"Mavis. I nearly fell to the dark side of magic." I told Mavis as she asked me what happened while she was trapped in the crystal as I picked her off the ground.

"Natsu's grown. He's got a kid on the way. Also we have more kids." I said as I told Mavis how Natsu's grown up within the past few days.

"Oh!" Mavis said in surprise as she teared up as she heard how her little baby grown up and news of more kids.

"You better switch to your older form." I said to Mavis as we left the doors and headed up the steps.

"Yeah and can I have a bit of your clothes." Mavis said as she realized she was naked.

"Sure." I said as I handed Mavis my shirt.

As soon as me and Mavis came up from the underground door everyone was surprised at the sight of seeing a tall woman of Lucy stature with long, flowing blonde hair especially Makarov alongside me.

"WOW!" Mavis said as she looked around the new guild hall.

"Who is this?" Erza asked as she wondered who Mavis was.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Natsu's mother, and this guild's first master Mavis Vermillion or should I say Mavis Nite." I said as I introduced Mavis to the entire guild.

"Mom. MOM!" Natsu said as he ran up crying to Mavis to give her a hug.

"Wait. If her last name is Nite then that means Natsu's name is Natsu Nite." Lucy said in confusion as she wondered about Natsu's heritage.

"Yes." Mavis said as she confirmed what Lucy wondered as she hugged Natsu.

"Wait. Natsu if Mavis is your mom then that means. Draco." Cana wondered the same thing as Lucy.

"Yes. I am Natsu's dad. Natsu you can go ahead and punch me." I said as I finally confessed to being Natsu's dad to the entire guild.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu roared as he charged so he could punch me.

"Natsu." I tried to tell Natsu why I left him.

"YOU LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE ALL THESE YEARS INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME ALONE!" Natsu said as he was punching me on the ground and telling me about what happened in his life after I left him.

"NATSU STOP!" Makarov said as he tried to get Natsu to stop punching me.

"NATSU STOP OR NO FIRE OR FOOD FOR A WEEK!" Cana said as she finally got Natsu to stop punching me.

"Get Mest over here." I told Makarov weakly before falling completely unconscious.

"Erza. Take Draco to the infirmary!" Mira said with a worried tone as she seen me unconscious due to a major beating from Natsu.

"Hang on. We got this." Mavis and Silver said as they came towards my temporary comatose body.

As I was lying on the floor I could feel Mavis warm hands on my bare chest and her smooth lips kiss me while Silver created some ice for me to eat to gain my strength back.

"Natsu you fucking brat. You should be punished for beating your own father!" I yelled at Natsu in a rage due to him attacking me.

"Draco. I challenge you to a fight. If I win you tell me why you left. Deal." Natsu said as he challenged me to a match.

"Your on son. And deal." I said to Natsu agreeing to the match and it's stipulation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FIRST PLOT REVELATION OF THE STORY!<strong>_

_**P.S. Prelude: Return was the actual title. Sorry I got mixed up.**_

**_P.S.S. There will be revelations _****_done through arcs and flashbacks for clarification._**

**_P.S x3. I decided to add Grey's stripping habit to Silver to make it a Father like son thing._****_  
><em>**


	24. Fighting Fest: Beginning

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 17: Fighting Festival: Beginning**_

* * *

><p>*Outside Fairy Tail*<p>

"Alright. Lets fight." I said to Natsu as I cracked my neck.

"Your on old man." Natsu yelled as he charged towards me with all of his might.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu said as he unleashed his on me.

"**Black Frozen Shield!**" I said as I countered Natsu's attack with my shield.

"Damn Draco. Your good." Natsu said as he commented on my fighting capabilities.

"Natsu. You don't know how good I am." I said as told Natsu how awesome my fighting capabilities are.

"Why'd are you saying that?" Natsu said in a confused tone as he wondered what I said a few seconds ago.

"Watch." Mard said calmly to Natsu as he told him to watch me fight.

"**Familiar: Izanami Hachiman!**" I said as I released my third familiar.

"What do you want boss?" The tall, long-purple haired, black-skinned, and war hammer wielding woman asked me in a confused but pissed off tone.

"Attack him Iza." I said to Izanami as I pointed to Natsu telling her to attack him.

"WOW!" Everyone said as they seen the sight of me summon Izanami.

"Sure thing. **Heaven's Crash!**" Izanami said as she brought down her war hammer on Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu said as he countered Izanami's Heaven's Crash.

_BOOM!_

As the smoke from the collision of both attacks cleared. Everyone could see Mavis and Izanami pulling on both of my arms arguing you gets to sleep with me tonight.

"Um. Someone HELP!" I screamed as I tried to get the guilds attention of stopping Izanami and Mavis before they rip my arms off.

"Draco. Are we hurting you?" Mavis said in a sweet voice after she realized she and Iza were hurting me.

"YES! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS SCREAMING!" I yelled as I answered her question.

"Oh." Both girls said after I yelled at them for pulling on my arms.

"Alright. Let's call it a draw Draco or should I say Dad." Natsu said as walked back inside to the guild hall with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>*Inside Fairy Tail*<p>

"Draco what is a familiar." Lucy said as she wondered what a familiar was.

"Well Lucy. A familiar is basically like a celestial spirit but acquiring them is a lot more complicated than acquiring the keys of a spirit of yours." I said as I answered her question.

"How complicated?" Lucy asked in a very curious tone as she wanted to learn more about familiars.

"Severely. It took me five years to master it all." I said as I answered her second question with a hearty laugh.

"Can you show me a familiar. Besides the one from today." Lucy said as she wanted to see another familiar.

"Fine." I said as I gave into Lucy's demand.

"Yes!" Lucy said in excitement as she finally got to see another one of my familiars.

"Hello Lucy my love. What's Draco doing?" Loke said as he came from a beam of light.

"He's going show me a familiar." Lucy said to Loke as she revealed to him about me showing her a familiar.

"LUCY! GET BACK!" Loke yelled as he grabbed Lucy and hid behind a table.

"**Familiar: Czar!**" I said as I summoned Czar to the guild hall to show Lucy.

"Lucy. You said you wanted to see a familiar right? Here's one." I said confidently as I pointed at Czar.

"Loke. WHAT THE FUCK!" Lucy said as she smacked Loke on the head rapidly.

"Lucy. I grabbed you because familiar's can be dangerous! Some can even escape their master's hold!" Loke said as he told Lucy what familiars are capable of.

"It's true." Czar said calmly as he finally stepped into this conversation.

"It happened at the Tower." I said as I told Lucy about The Voice and the fight.

"See!" Loke said hysterically as I finished up telling Lucy all the details about what went down in the tower.

"There's also one more thing I forgot to mention. Czar." I said as I started getting up from the bench.

"Yeah." Czar said in a tone as he know what I was referring to.

"Tell her." I said as I finally got up from the bench.

"Certainly. Lucy. Is it?" Czar said as he asked Lucy her name curiously.

"Yeah?" Lucy said as she confirmed it with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"We familiars are actually the spirits of ancient people from the long distant past." Czar said as he revealed the true nature of the Familiar species.

"Really!" Lucy said with an excited tone in her voice.

"But as one of Draco's familiars I'm an exception." Czar said with a sad tone in his voice to Lucy revealing why he is one of my familiars.

"I'll tell her that Czar. You may go." I said to Czar as I relieved him and let him fade back into my body.

"Why'd you relieve your contract with him?" Lucy asked in a confused tone asking about why I let Czar fade back into my body.

"Lucy. It's time I told you the truth about familiars." I said with a sad tone in my voice and with a worried look on my face.

"The truth?" Lucy said in a confused as Loke stood right next to Lucy knowing the same thing I do.

"What Czar said is true but that is a half-truth. The full truth is that most and all familiars are actually dead people bound to serve the ones they wronged in their lives. That's what all of my familiars are." I said as I wiped the tears off my eyes to tell Lucy the entire truth about all of my familiars.

"Lucy. There is something else you should know about familiars." I told Lucy as I continued to wipe my tears from my eyes.

"W-What?" Lucy said curiously as she wanted to know the final thing about familiars as she sat there shocked at what I said earlier.

"They remain with you until you die." I screamed as I revealed to Lucy how long familiars stick to their masters.

"Draco you bastard! **Regulus Impact!**" Loke yelled as he charged towards me with his regulus.

"AH!" I said as I spat out blood from taking the entire attack upfront.

"Serves you right." Loke said as he walked away from my defeated body.

"Looks like you defeated one of my Ice-Shadow Clones." I said to Loke revealing my trick to him.

"How." Loke said as he wondered how I pulled the clone trick on him.

"Jackal. Now!" I yelled to Jackal giving him the signal.

"**Exploding Spiral!**" Jackal yelled as he unleashed his attack on Loke sending him flying back into the bar.

"You guy's head back." I said to Jackal, Mard, and Silver telling them to go back to the castle-like building.

"You coming?" Jackal said with impatience as he waited for me to join them.

"I'm gonna stay here and you go ahead." I told Jackal leaving him to go back to the castle-like building.

* * *

><p>*Five to Twenty Minutes Later*<p>

"It's time to start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Makarov said as he announced the contest with the same name through a microphone.

"All right!" Macao yelled in excitement as Makarov announced the contestants.

As Makarov was announcing the contestants I sat down with Natsu and talked with him about why I left him.

"Natsu I left you because of your mother's death." I said with a sad tone as I told Natsu why I left him.

"Oh." Natsu also said in a sad tone similar to mine as I told him of Mavis' death.

"If Natsu's mom is dead then how is she alive over there on stage." Grey said as he entered into the conversation between me and Natsu.

"You serious. I'm coming Mavis!" I said as I ran towards the stage to see my Mavis in the contest.

"Well looks like that conversation got over pretty quickly." Grey said to Natsu as they both saw me run to the stage to see Mavis.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he agreed with Grey about the conversation.

As soon as I reached the stage I saw all of the Miss Fairy Tail contestants turned to stone including my Mavis. On the stage I saw four people stand around Mavis and the other contestants.

"You must be Laxus." I said curiously to the tall spiked-haired man.

"And you are." Laxus said coldly as he looked down upon me with anger in his eyes.

"Draco. Natsu's dad. And your friend here turned the first guild master to and Natsu's mom stone." I said as I introduced myself to Laxus.

"I'm Freed and this is Bickslow and Evergreen." The tan green-spiked hair man said as he introduced the other two.

"Hello." Both of them said in unison as they introduced themselves.

"I really never thought Natsu had a human parents before." Laxus said coldly because he wasn't shocked by the revelation of me and Mavis being Natsu's parents.

"What do you want Laxus?" Makarov said curiously as he asked Laxus a question.

"Oh. Nothing. We are gonna play a little game." Laxus said in a sarcastic tone as he marched around the stage with his hands behind his back.

"What kind of game." I said curiously to Laxus as I asked him about the game he mentioned.

"A game to determine whose the strongest in Fairy Tail." Laxus said manically with a maniacal grin on his face.

"I'm the strongest!" Natsu said as he rushed towards Laxus with excitement in order to punch him.

_ZAP!_

As Natsu charged towards Laxus he got zapped by a bolt of Laxus' lightning he was struck unconscious instantly.

"YOU BASTARD!"

As I rushed towards Laxus he punched me so hard that I was sent flying back into the bar. As I started started getting up I heard Evergreen announce that everyone in Fairy Tail would have to and find her, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow in three hours or the Miss Fairy Tail contestants would be crumbled to dust and that the entire battlefield is Magnolia. After they said these things they all disappeared around Magnolia. Me, Gajeel, Natsu and Makarov couldn't leave due to an enchantment placed by Freed around the guild hall.

"Makarov. I'm gonna go after Freed." I said to Makarov to tell him about who I'm gonna go after.

"What. How. You can't leave!" Makarov said as he told me that I couldn't leave due to the enchantment.

"Remember. Portal." I said as I opened up a portal and left the guild hall as I stepped through it to get to Freed.

"Natsu. Your dad is stubborn as hell sometimes. I swear." Makarov said to Natsu angrily as he pointed out what I can be sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be the Battle of the Demons.<strong>_

_**P.S. Iza is what Draco calls Izanami.**_

**_P.S.S. Well that wraps up the history of the familiars _**

**_P.S x3. I couldn't think of nothing for the ending and this is my second probably not great chapter._****_  
><em>**


	25. Fighting Fest: Battle of the Demons

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 18: Fighting Festival: Battle of the Demons**_

* * *

><p>*Outside Magnolia*<p>

As soon as I reached the outskirts of Magnolia through my portal I saw Freed fighting Alzack with Mira and Elfman witness Alzack's defeat at Freed's hands. I sat down to watch Elfman fight Freed.

"This is gonna be good." I said as I got ready to watch the fight between Elfman and Freed start.

"Didn't you already lose to Evergreen." Freed said calmly to Elfman claiming that he got beat by Evergreen.

"Did that really happen Elfman." I said as I laughed at what Freed said about Elfman losing his battle against Evergreen.

"NO!" Elfman said with a blush on his face ignoring the fact the fact that he lost to Evergreen.

"**Dark Ècriture: Fear!"**

"**Dark Ècriture :Suffering!**

"**Dark Ècriture**** :Pain!**"Freed said as he unleashed his series of attacks on Elfman causing him an extreme amount out pain.

"Elfman!" Mira screamed to Elfman as she cried due to the amount of pain of suffering he was receiving.

"Now DIE! **DARK ÈCRITURE: DEATH!**" Freed said as he started writing runes in order to finish off Elfman.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mira said as she released her form of the Take Over spell in order to save Elfman.

"Only a demon can master a demon. **DARK ÈCRITURE: DARKNESS!, DARK ÈCRITURE: WINGS!**" Freed said as he transformed himself into a black-colored winged demon.

"That is true. But. You can become and master your own demon." I said as I transformed myself into a demon with light blue fur, black skin, crowned horns, a canine snout, my hair growing and flowing along my head, black claws and talons along my hands and feet resembling Jackal's, and finally a scorpion tail.

"HOLY SHIT!" Freed and Mira said in unison as they saw me in my demonic form appear right in front of them ready to battle them.

"Now you shall face a true demon. One that can bring hell onto this planet and onto Fiore." I said with a dark tone in my voice to the both of the them.

"DIE!" Freed said as he came charging towards me in his demon form.

"**Frozen**** Hell's Grip Strike!**" I said as I grabbed Freed sending him flying into a rock.

"**Evil Spark!**" Mira said as she unleashed her attack causing me to howl in pain.

"**Darkness Breath!**" Freed said as he unleashed his highly destructive tornado of shadows at Me and Mira.

"Yummy. You should really do something about that man. That tasted like fire. You should tell Natsu about this." I said as I ate Freed's attack and commented on it's flavor.

"**Double** **Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed said as he unleashed his follow up attack on me and Mira.

"AH!" Me and Mira said in pain as the attack hit us.

"**Hell's Frozen Midnight Howl!**" I said as I unleashed a dark violet colored blast from my mouth at Freed sending him flying into the water.

"AHHH!" Freed said as he was sent crashing into the water below Mira.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mira said as she launched her attack at Freed who at the time was in the water.

"I-I give up." Freed said before fainting from the blast that came from Mira's attack.

"**Black Ice Breaker: Formula 15!**" I said as I charged towards Mira with my entire demonic body encased in black ice.

"**Evil Spark!**" Mira said as she unleashed her second spark in the three-way battle.

"That won't do you do any good you stupid girl." I said to Mira as I ignored the damage caused by Mira's attack.

"Why. Why didn't it hurt you like last time." Mira said in shock as she saw withstand her attack.

"It was a ruse. And now you turned me into a magnet." I said as I grabbed Freed's sword and walked over to Mira as I revealed that I was invulnerable to lightning magic.

"Please. Don't." Mira said with a scared tone with tears coming out of her eyes as I pointed Freed's sword at her.

"I win!" I said in a happy tone as I pointed the sword away from Mira's body.

"You had me scared for a moment there Draco." Mira said with a relieved tone.

"I know. For a second there you thought I was gonna kill you. But I wouldn't kill nobody in Mavis' guild. If I did she'd kick my ass." I said as I dropped Freed's sword onto the ground after I got done telling Mira about what Mavis would do to me if I killed someone in Fairy Tail.

After I defeated Freed and Mira I transformed back into my regular form not before resting on a rock for about five minutes not before getting up and leaving. As I got back up from resting I saw Mira talking to Freed who had tears in his eyes.

"Draco. What was that form you used?" Mira and Freed said in curiosity as they wanted to know more about my demon form.

"I'll tell you later. I'll have to help Natsu stop Laxus." I said as I ignored the two and shadow traveled towards the town cathedral.

"OK." Mira sadly said as Freed held Mira in his arms in a loving embrace as I left the battleground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow but first an Omake Chapter.<strong>_

_**P.S. How do you like Draco's demon form.**_

**_P.S.S. I at least included so MiraReed in this chapter for you guys._**

**_P.S x3. Wow. At least part of The Voice escaped through Draco._****_  
><em>**


	26. OMAKE: Karaoke Night

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**OMAKE Chapter: Karaoke Night**_

* * *

><p>*Inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall*<p>

"Okay so now that we got everybody except for Wendy who couldn't be here because she's sick. Let's get this karaoke night started!" Makarov said in excitement as it was the first and only time Fairy Tail would have a karaoke night.

"We'll go first!" All the dragonslayer's that were present in the guild hall said as they wanted to sing first.

"OK! What song do you wanna do?" Makarov asked all the dragonslayers on which song they wanted to sing.

"We wanna sing "Dragon Slayer" by Ninja Sex Party." Gajeel said as he was the one who made the decision on the song they wished to perform.

"OK." Makarov said as he left the stage and let them perform.

"This guy plays football

But I once won the whole super bowl by myself  
>This guy is a weightlifter<br>But I can bench an entire continental shelf

"NOW THAT IS MAN!" Elfman said as he heard the entire dragonslayer group sing.

That dude is a scientist  
>But I already cured all diseases last week<br>And if that's not enough lemme ask  
>When was last time one of these dicks killed a motherfuckin' mythical beast?<p>

Oh yeah, I will rock your world  
>Cause I'm a dragon slayer, girl!<br>I shall now expose my chest  
>Don't act like you're not impressed<p>

"AH! I LOVE YOU!" Lucy, Levy, Mira, Kinana, Cana, and Hisui said as they tried to rush onto the stage and hold onto and kiss the singing slayers.

How hard did I just seal the deal  
>With my dragon slayer steel<br>Do you feel all my sexy appeal  
>And my story that's so very totally real<p>

I rode up to the mountaintop  
>It was ninety million hundred fifty thousand hundred feet in the air<br>Til I found the Dragon's cave  
>And I fought through his army of awesome karate bears<p>

"Wait. What?" Bickslow and Evergreen said in confusion about the lyric Laxus just sang.

"Wait. What? My Ass! Laxus could do that easily." Freed said as he admired Laxus' singing talent.

The Dragon's breath was a blast from hell  
>And we fought so hard I missed a longstanding appointment for brunch<br>Then I swung my horse like a club  
>And it caused a sonic boom that ruptured space and then exploded the sun<p>

"That is logically impossible." All six dragons said as they came into the guild hall in their human forms.

Oh yeah, you are now in love  
>With both my dragon slaying nuts<br>I killed a demon with these hands  
>Did I say I'm also in a band?<p>

"FUCK YOU MAN!" I said as read what the entire lyric said and saw the expression on Gajeel's face.

"AHHH!" Lucy, Levy, Mira, Kinana, Cana, and Hisui said as they fainted from the six slayers extreme singing awesomeness.

In case you might need more proof  
>I brought the dragon right to you<br>Ooh! it's the one that I slew  
>He'll attest that my story is totally true.<p>

Dragon dance!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING!" Everybody said as they watched all six slayers dance on stage strangely except for the six women who were already fainted on the floor.

I am a dragon.  
>Not some guy Dan met at the bus station in a dragon suit<p>

"Seriously. SERIOUSLY. WHY. THE FUCK. IS MAKAROV WEARING ROMEO'S HALLOWEEN COSTUME!" Macao said angrily as he came upon the sight of seeing Makarov wearing a little dragon costume and singing onstage with the slayers.

"No he's not." Igneel said to the other dragons about what Makarov was wearing.

"Well. Thanks for that observation Igneel." Weisslogia said in agitation due to what Igneel said.

"Oh. Shut up Weisslogia." Skiadrum said as he told him to be quiet so he could listen to Rogue sing.

Girl let's go back to my place  
>Nothing fancy, just a huge mansion in space<br>Can you guess what's coming next?  
>Here's a hint: I'm talking about sex<p>

"Dear god no. Don't tell me." Metalicana said as he shivered in fear.

"It is." Skiadrum said as he confirmed Metalicana's worst fear.

"FUCK!" Metalicana said angrily as he realized it was dragon slayer mating season.

This is the best day of your life  
>You'll be my dragon slayer wife<br>All right! Now it's time to decide  
>Which lucky one of us is gonna be your lover tonight?<p>

Oh, I see you've chosen the football player. And the scientist. And apparently the weightlifter as well. And the dragon. And Ninja Brian. And the Manticore!? He wasn't even in this song!

After the song was over everyone of the slayers took each of their mates and ran out of the guild hall with the girls over their shoulders. Rogue with Hisui, Laxus with Mira, Natsu with Cana, Sting with Lucy, Levy with Gajeel, and Cobra with Kinana.

"Ok. That was a weird ending and performance. Who wants to perform next?" Makarov who was still in the little dragon dragon costume said as he wanted to know which person in the guild hall would perform next.

"I guess I'll go." I said as shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the stage.

"OK. What song do you wanna perform?" Makarov said as he wanted to know what song I wanted to perform.

"Black Ice by AC/DC." I said to Makarov as I told him what song I wanted to perform.

"OK."

"Well the devil may care

You toss 'em back and be a man  
>With the last time<br>Black ice

"TRUE!" Elfman said as he agreed with the second part of the lyric.

End of it all, end of the line  
>End of the road<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

Come on and bleeding out the crowds  
>We're watching all the women go<br>Many a mile I'll never take  
>I run for forty miles and come up runnin' late<p>

"WHAT WOMEN! I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY EVEN SPEAK OR TOUCH MY DRACO!" Mavis said angrily at the women part of the lyric.

"Calm down Mavis. That would never happen." Zeref said as he assured Mavis that what she would do would never happen.

"OK." Mavis sadly said as she continued to listen to me sing.

Don't you know I live it down  
>When the devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

Black ice  
>The devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>Black ice

Livin' long, livin' long  
>Sleep all alone, you're gonna take it all<br>And I'm gonna rip it out  
>I'll kick, I creep crawl down your street, I'll gouge your eyes out<p>

"We should never piss him off ever." Macao said in fear due to the lyric that I just sang.

"Or what. He'll become the next Erza." Grey said as he laughed during my performance.

"What did you say." Erza said as she came up from behind Grey and then proceeded to stand next to him.

"Nothing." Grey said as he shook in fear of Erza standing right next to him and watching his every move.

Black ice  
>Black ice<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

My life  
>Black ice<br>My life  
>Black ice<p>

My life  
>When the devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>I'll kick, I creep crawl down your street and gouge your eyes out  
>Black ice<p>

After my performance everyone including Zeref performed. Evergreen performed a song so that she could could call Freed gay while Mavis sang "Barbie Girl". In the end it wasn't a bad night until Gildarts made everyone leave due to his god damn way worse than Gajeel singing talent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow<strong>_

_**P.S. Ninja Sex Party is a real band. Look them up on youtube.**_

**_P.S.S. This characters that are included are Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, and The Dragons along with Draco and Fairy Tail along with Hisui and Zeref._**

**_P.S x3. At the end of the arc I'm gonna have all of Fairy Tail travel to Tartarus so Draco can tell them where he's been going all this time. And this won't be a arc skip. I really haven't decided to do this or not. Probably not._****_  
><em>**


	27. Ice-Shadow vs Lightning

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 19: Lightning vs. Shadow **_

* * *

><p>*Inside Kardia Cathedral*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well. Looks like the newbie decided to fight the S-Class." Laxus said as he seen me open the doors of the church.<p>

"Laxus. I've come to stop you." I said calmly to Laxus about stopping him.

"Bring it on!" Laxus said as he wanted me to fight him.

"Ok. **Ice-Shadow Demon's: Devil Transformation!**" I said as I unleashed my demon form.

"Sweet. A challenge. Now I'm show you what an S-Class Mage soon to be Guild Master can do." Laxus said in awe as he was only the third person in Fairy Tail to have seen my demonic form next to Freed and Mira.

"Now. Let's try my hand to hand combat on your ass Laxus." I said as felt my magic's strength surge through my body.

"Wait. What?" Laxus said before my fist hit him in the face sending him into the back of the cathedral.

"Suck it BITCH!" I said as I cheered that I beat Laxus just by hitting him into the back of the cathedral.

"I'm not done yet." Laxus said as he got back up from the rubble.

"Are you sure about that? Because my strength can easily destroy an entire mountain, kill a HUMAN, and take down two dragons altogether." I said to Laxus telling and bragging to him about my strength is way immensely powerful compared to his.

"So. I'm still stronger than you!" Laxus said in a bratty voice as he thought that he was still stronger than me.

"**Ice-Shadow** **Demon's Frozen Illusion Skyscraper!**" I said as unleashed a tower of ice and shadow's underneath Laxus sending which sent him through the ceiling of the church.

"What is this!" Laxus said angrily as he continued to rise up out of the church.

"This is the end of this madness!" I yelled angrily to Laxus as he was completely out of the church.

"What the hell is that thing!" Laxus said in fear as he saw the illusionary demon tear open a void in space.

"RAWR!" The Demon said as he tore open a void in space.

"HA! Is that the best you can do!" Laxus said as he dispelled the illusion.

"Looks like you were scare shitless for a few moments during my illusion." I said to Laxus as I revealed to him what he was like during the spell.

"How would know."

"Because. I have eyes everywhere Laxus!" I said as my red eyes locked on to Laxus.

"Look underneath you." Laxus said as he smirked and pointed at the magic seal underneath my feet.

"No. Look underneath YOU. _**Demon's Frozen Hell!**_" I said as I cast my spell and pointed at the seal underneath Laxus' feet.

"HA! Do you think that can stop me. And how would you like to shocked!" Laxus said as he was enveloped in a bright blue light.

"What. AHHHHH!" I said as I was shocked by Laxus' thunderbolt.

"Looks like your not invincible to lightning." Laxus said as he traveled around the church in a lightning form.

"Laxus!" Natsu and Erza said in as they entered the church at the same time.

"Natsu, Erza?" I said as I turned around to see Natsu and Erza in the church together.

"Dad. What's with the get-up?" Natsu said in confusion as he asked me about my demon form.

"It's a spell. It can transform me into a demon until I want it to stop." I said to Natsu about my demon form.

"Take this!" Laxus said as he shot lightning towards Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu and I said in unison as we both saw Erza get shot by Laxus' lightning.

"Ha. Pathetic." Laxus said as he stood laughing over Erza's electrocuted body.

"You Bastard." I said to Laxus in reaction due to his attack on Erza.

"Are you alright?" Natsu as he pulled Erza up from the ground after Laxus' attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow, Fire, and Steel.<strong>_

_**P.S. Just to clarify this Draco's tone of voice in the demon form is like Sylvester Stallone's. Also **_**_dialogue will be continued in the next chapter._**

**_P.S.S. The first spell used in this chapter was named by BeastlyTick59._**

**_P.S x3. I like the demon form so much it's gonna be used as a recurring spell. Also the visit I finally decided it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry but the stuff that I had planned for it will be used in the Tartarus arc of the story._****_  
><em>**


	28. Lightning vs Ice-Shadow, Fire, Steel

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 19: Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow, Fire, and Steel**_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Natsu as he pulled Erza up from the ground after Laxus' attack.<p>

"Yeah." Erza said as she got up from the ground fully recovered.

"I thought Mystogan would show up by now." Natsu said as he put his finger on his chin and wondered where Mystogan was.

"Laxus." I said angrily to Laxus in order to get his attention.

"What." Laxus said in a bored tone as he turned towards my direction.

"Me and Natsu will be your opponents." I said as I charged towards Laxus with my fist aimed at his face.

"Well. That's good because I wanted our little fight to continue anyways." Laxus said as he rushed towards me and Natsu.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said as my fist hit Laxus in the jaw.

"**_Fire Dragon's Claw!_**" Natsu said as he kicked Laxus in the face.

"HA! Looks like your attack did shit!" Laxus said as he blocked Natsu's attack.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she was worried about what Laxus done to Natsu's attack.

"RAAGH! **_Ice-Shadow_** **_Demon's Great Raging Fist!_**" I said as I lunged forwards and punched Laxus in the face.

"AH! My face!" Laxus said as he put his right hand on his face.

"We finally got a hit on him." Natsu said as he saw the mark of my fist on Laxus' face.

" Let me have a hit! _**Requip:**_ **_Black Wing _****_Armor_**." Erza said as she requiped into her armor

As Natsu and Erza were busy fighting Laxus I was brought into my own mind by The Voice through his chains for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>*Inside Draco's Mind*<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want." I said calmly as I approached The Voice in order to know what he wanted.<p>

"I can give you more power than you can possibly believe." The Voice said through his chains.

"What kind of power? And what does it involve?" I said as I asked The Voice about the offer.

"I can help release your demon form's true potential but it will take some time. And it involves releasing me from these chains." The Voice said as he answered my question.

"Fine. But after a while your going back into these chains. Got it!" I said as I released The Voice from his prison.

"Okay. Don't have get so mad at me. Here I'll release some of it right now." The Voice said as he released some of the demo form's true potential.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK THIS HURTS!" I said as I screamed in pain from The Voice releasing the form's potential.

"Off you go now." The Voice said as he place himself back into his own chains.

"Why did you do this." I said to The Voice as I got back up from up ground.

"Because. After our fight I realized you were a part of me and that I'm a part of you so now I consider you a friend. The only friend I have." The Voice said as the chains were finished wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>*Kardia Cathedral*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Erza?" I said as I came back from my mind.<p>

"As you were staring off into space she went to stop the Thunder Palace in her Lightning Empress Armor." Natsu said as he informed me of were Erza went.

"That good to hear Natsu." I said as I thank Natsu for telling me about what Erza went to do.

"LAXUS IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Me and Natsu said in unison as we told Laxus that we were going to end the battle once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Two Dragons and a Demon.<strong>_

_**P.S. At the beginning of the next arc Draco will get an appearance change.**_

**_P.S.S. Also about the next arc it will take place three months after this arc._**

**_P.S x3. Draco has 3 demon forms they will be introduced every other arc so the second won't be introduced until Edolas. The Voice only just unlocked his _****_potential.  
><em>**


End file.
